Improvements have been steadily made in the mounting of saber saw blades. Historically, a blade of this type was mounted originally by a set screw securing the blade to the reciprocating part of the saber saw. The screw, however, can become loose due to vibration and the connection between the blade and the reciprocating part is, therefore, not a firm one, thereby requiring that means other than set screws be provided.
Blade holders which have improved on the set screw concept have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,750,283, 3,795,980, 3,823,473, 3,927,893 and 4,020,555. An additional disclosure of this type of holder has been made in U.S. application Ser. No. 902,198, filed May 2, 1978. Notwithstanding the blade holders in the foregoing references, it has been found that additional improvements can be made in holders for saber saw blades to further simplify the mounting of the blades and assure that the blades are firmly attached so as not to become broken or damaged during a sawing operation.